A Cheaper By The Dozen Story
by Bgsoftball006
Summary: Sarah likes Jake. He doesn't know. She want's to keep it like that because if he finds out she doesn't know what he would do. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear diary **

** My name is Sarah Baker I'm 15 years old and I have 11 brothers and sisters. There's Nora Charlie Lorraine Henry Jake Jessica Kim (first set of fraternal twins) Mark Mike then Nigel and Kyle (identical twins.) I'm 10 months younger than Jake. Where still in the same grade. His birthday is in September and mine is in July. So we started school together. Some people thought we were twins but then they saw are birthdays and under stood we weren't. But any way I wanted to say something but I can't say it out loud. The thing is I actually like him. You know not just in a sibling way. Like more of a couple way. It scares me. I try and not act different when I'm around him. And it seems to work. But today where going back to Lake Winnetka. Well I got to go. I'll write more when I can. **

**Sarah Baker.**

Once I was done with that I put it in my suite case. I take my suite case down stairs and put it in the back where all the luggage is anyway. I go back inside and sit at the table with some of my family. The only kids that are down here are Charlie, Henry, Mike, Lorraine, and Me. I sit down in my usual seat next to Jake.

"Sarah what took you so long to get down here? Busy writing in your diary about boys." Henry asked me. Everybody looked at me. I just glared daggers at him.

"No I was packing." I say

"Sarah you were done packing last night." Charlie said.

"Well maybe I wanted to pack something else is that a problem." I stand up and leave the room. I go and sit on the couch in the living room. I notice people coming in there.

"Sarah are you ok?" Jake asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I say. Jake sits next to me on the couch. Mike sits in my lap.

"Come on kid's time to get in the van and go to the lake." Dad yells

We get up and go to the van. I get in after Jake and we head to the back of the van. I am sitting in between my two favorite brothers. About an hour into the ride I was asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I was laying on Jake's shoulder. When I move he looks over ad smiles at me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For about an hour. Were about to stop at dairy queen to get lunch cause everybody is hungry." Jake says. About 15minutes later we pulled into DQ. We all got out of the van and went in line I was one of the first ones to order since mom says let the girls go first. I order a cheese burger with fries and a soda. Once I order I step to the side. Everybody orders and I get my food first and go sit in a booth. Next person comes and sits across from me is Lorraine. Then Jake sits next to me then Mike sit's next to Jake. Loraine moves out of the booth so Charlie is sitting across from me and then she move back on the booth and Henry sits on the end.

"So Sarah what took you so long to get down stairs today?" Charlie asked

"What" I ask. I took a bit of my cheese burger.

"Charlie I told you she was writing in her diary about boys." Henry said. Everybody laughed. I just push my food away I ask if I could get out. They all looked at me.

"What I have to go to the bathroom." I say they all move out. Once I get out I take Henry's cup and poor his soda on his head. I put the cup down on the table and walk out of DQ. I walk out to the van and just sit down.

"Sarah Baker why did you do that to Henry?" Mom asked me.

"Because he is in my business and I'm tired of it." I say I then notice Jake and Mike come out with all of our food.

"Fine but don't do it again." Mom said walking away. I roll my eyes just when Jake and mike get there.

"What did mom say?" Mike asked.

"Don't poor drinks on people again." I say. They laughed. We all sat down next to the van and just talked about stuff. Once everybody started to come out to the van Mike took all the trash and threw it away. Henry kept giving me an evil look. I got into the van. I was sitting in the same spot as before. When henry got in I saw he had my diary. Once he got seated he started to read it. I was about to jump the seats and practically punch him. But Mike and Jake held me back.

"Give it back henry" I yell

"No you spilled soda all over me you deserve this. Let everybody know your secrets." Henry said. As he was saying that Mike was sneaking up to the front and grabbed my diary. He came to the back and gave it to me.

"Is the stuff in your diary that bad you can't show us?" Jake asked. I shake my head No. "So you wouldn't mind if I read it. He said taking my diary. I grab it.

"No you can't read it." I say.

"Why not?" Jake asked

"Cause…."

_**I'm gonna end there. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Please review. It would mean a lot **_

_**Bgosoftball006**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**No you spilled soda all over me you deserve this. Let everybody know your secrets." Henry said. As he was saying that Mike was sneaking up to the front and grabbed my diary. He came to the back and gave it to me.**_

"_**Is the stuff in your diary that bad you can't show us?" Jake asked. I shake my head no. "So you wouldn't mind if I read it. He said taking my diary. I grab it.**_

"_**No you can't read it." I say.**_

"_**Why not?" Jake asked**_

"_**Cause…."**_

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Cause it personal."

"Just give me the diary and nobody gets hurt Sarah." Jake said.

"Jake just leave me alone about it." I snapped at him. He looked a little hurt. He started to look out the window. I found a pencil on the floor and opened my diary where there where two new blank pages. I started writing.

_**Dear Diary**_

_** I'm so mad at my family. I feel like I have to tell them everything. I need my own space. But they won't give it to me. I mean I love them but seriously. Henry is a pain in my ass. But I can handle that. I threw a soda on his head today it was hilarious. But right now Jake is pissed off at me because I won't let him read my diary.**_

I look up and see Jake put his IPod head phones in his ears. I was a little upset because he was mad. I look to my other side and see Mike reading over my shoulder.

"What are you doing Mike?"

"You didn't write anything about me."

"I will trust me."

"Ok" he turns and looks out the window. I go back to writing.

_**Mike wanted me to write something about him so let's say he is my FAVORITE younger sibling. I can't wait to get to the lake we have our boards and we can skate. I think I might break up with Elliot. I mean I like him and all but not in the relationship way. I like him as a friend. That's it. I mean he is a cool person but I don't want to lead him on. I really like another person more. I know he doesn't like me he like prettier girls and skinnier and girly girls. But oh well I can dream can't I. Anyway I think that's all I'm gonna write I have people who can read this right now. **_

_**Love **_

_**Sarah Baker.**_

I turn my head and see Jake looking at my diary page. I'm so glad I didn't put his name in it beside him being mad at me part. He looks at me.

"Sarah I'm not mad at you I just don't understand why you don't let me read it. I mean we tell each other everything. I just feel like you don't trust me." Jake said.

"I'll let you read it after summer. I promise." What he doesn't know is I'm going to live with Nora and Bud and help take care of Tommy.

He smirks at me. "Ok deal." We shake hands and I decide to fall asleep. I lean my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me so it's more comfortable. I wake up to a sudden stop. I look up at Jake who is looking at me.

"Where are we?"

"We are about to stop and get more food. You've been asleep for about 3hours."

"Oh."

My mom turns around "Now Sarah you poor anything on your brother you will not see your skate board again for 2 weeks. Do we understand?"

"Yes mother." We all get out once the van stops at the restaurant. Where eating at five guys.

Like earlier I got my food first and go sit down. Lorraine sit's next to me. Then Charlie sits on the other side.

"Hey Sarah how's it going?" Charlie says

"Ok why?"

"Who do you like?" Lorraine asked

"Elliot."

"Wrong answer Butch." Lorraine said.

"We know you like somebody that name starts with a J and ends with an E."

"What are you talking about?" I say confused

"You like Jake." Charlie said.

"What NO that is disgusting. Where siblings."

"So it's not that wrong to date a sibling." Lorraine says.

"Wait are you two."

"Be quiet we don't want the whole family to know." Charlie said.

"That's just weird." I say getting up and walking over with my food to sit next to Mike and Jake.

"What's up?" Mike asked

"Nothing. Just sitting with my favorite siblings."

"What do you know that we don't?"

"Lorraine and Charlie are together."

"Wow never saw that coming." Jake said.

"I know it's weird." Mike said. I looked away. I know Jake probably agrees.

"Sarah are you ok." Jake asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." We finished eating and walk out to the car where we meet up with our siblings.

"Ok kids load up we only have an hour drive left then we'll be there." Dad said.

We all get in. Strangely Mike sat beside Mark. When we were riding down the road I could feel Jake staring at me. I look over. "What Jake?"

"Do you think it's weird about you know?"

"I don't really care it's there life they should be able to make their own decisions."

He just smiles at me. And turns his head out the window. After about an hour we were there.

"Go kill each other for the best room." Dad yells.

I run in the house and get a room but when I opened the door I hear dad yell. "Twins share. And so do Jake and Sarah." Gr. I open the door thinking Jake would be smart enough to find it. But when I came in about to shut the door Lorraine came in. I put my bags on the bed. "Excuse you this is my room. It's the only one left with two beds."

"Why do you need two beds?"

"Cause twins and Jake and I have to share a room so out."

She leaves the room and Jake walks in. "Why did she walk away all mad?"

"Because she wanted this room."

"Oh and by the way I saw Charlie had this." He tossed me my diary.

"Oh my god." I run out of the room and to Charlie's room. "What where you doing with this.?"

_**I'm gonna end there. Please review it would really mean a lot.**_

_**I will update as soon as I can. **_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I run in the house and get a room but when I opened the door I hear dad yell. "Twins share. And so do Jake and Sarah." Gr. I open the door thinking Jake would be smart enough to find it. But when I came in about to shut the door Lorraine came in. I put my bags on the bed. "Excuse you this is my room. It's the only one left with two beds."**_

"_**Why do you need two beds?" **_

"_**Cause twins and Jake and I have to share a room so out."**_

_**She leaves the room and Jake walks in. "Why did she walk away all mad?"**_

"_**Because she wanted this room."**_

"_**Oh and by the way I saw Charlie had this." He tossed me my diary.**_

"_**Oh my god." I run out of the room and to Charlie's room. "What where you doing with this?"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Well we know you write most of your thoughts about people in there so I decided to read a couple pages to see if my theory on you liking Jake was correct and it is. I read it. So it must be true." Charlie said.

"It's not it's a prank me and Mike decided to pull."

"Ok whatever. Now I'm gonna tell Jake about what I read." Charlie said.

"NO don't do that." I said while blocking the door. "That is just a really bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" Jake said. I turn around and I grab Jake and run to our room.

"Don't talk to Charlie. Please." I told him.

"Ok" Jake said while getting up

"Where are you going." I ask. I now am being paranoid.

"To talk to Charlie." He said running out of the room. I fall on my bed and put a pillow over my head. I hear somebody coming in the room. I didn't look.

"You let Charlie read your diary but not me?" Jake asked

"No he more like stole it and read himself. I would never let him read it and you know that. If I don't let you and Mike read what makes you think I would let Charlie read it?"

"Ok. I'm sorry I guess I over reacted." He came over and gave me a hug.

"Sarah can you come here?" Charlie yelled. I roll my eyes and Jake laughed. I walk to Charlie's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." he yells.

"What do you want?" I say a little irritated.

"Now is that how you talk to somebody who knows your secret?"

"No."

"Now go tell everybody where going over to the Murtaugh's" I roll my eyes and go tell everybody. When I go into Jake and my room I see him laying on his bed.

"Hey dude were about to go to the Murtaugh's." I say to Jake

"Oh cool I can't wait to hang out with Elliot. I'm sure you're excited too." Jake said getting up and getting ready. I just walk out of the room. I walk down to the van and see Mike there.

"Are you excited Sarah?"

"Sure we could say that." I say getting into the van. Mike looks confused. Soon everybody comes out and gets into the van. I see Mike told Jake something. I just look out the window. I feel somebody is looking at me. I turn and see Jake staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited to see Elliot?" Jake asked me

"I don't feel like talking about this right now Jake." I say snapping a little. He looks shocked. I never snapped at him. I look out the window. About 5 minutes later we get there. I'm the last one to get out. The parents are talking I block them out. I snap out of it when I notice somebody coming towards me.

"Hey Sarah do you want to go on the Jet Ski with me and Jake?" Elliot asked me.

I smile "Sure that sounds fun." I say as we start walking "So who should go first? Jake do you want to go?"

"Sure "He says as he gets his life jacket on. Jake gets on the Jet Ski and is riding around.

"Elliot I don't think we should be together." I say

"Why what did I do?" he asked me. I was thinking of the possible lies.

"I just don't want a long distance relationship anymore."

"Sarah we can make it work."

"Elliot I don't want A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP! I also like somebody else." I say as I dive off the dock and start to swim home. It wasn't that far. Once I was about half way across the lake somebody is coming near me. I turn and see Jake coming over on the Jet Ski.

"Sarah what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going home." I start swimming again. I see Jake going back to the Murtaugh's House. I get to the dock of our house and I get out of the water and go inside the house. I grab a towel and change out of m bathing suite. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a green t-shirt. I grab my diary and a pencil.

_**Dear Diary**_

_** I really wish we had more privacy in this family. Charlie found out about my secret and I don't know what to do about it. I just don't want Jake to find out. I broke up with Elliot today. He was upset. I mean I liked him but I don't like him like that anymore. I just wish I could tell Jake I like him and get it over with.**_

I hear a knock on the door. I close my diary and put it under my pillow. "Come in." I was surprised with who walked in. "Henry what are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to come see if you were all right Jake told us you left. He said something about breaking up with Elliot I think."

"Ok well I'm fine. Now get out of my room." Once he left I fell asleep. I woke up awhile later because I could feel somebody staring at me. I open my eyes and see Jake sitting on his bed. "Why are you staring at me?"

"What's wrong Sarah and don't lie to me. What's the real reason you broke up with Elliot?"

"I don't want a long distance relationship Jake."

"Sarah I know your lying why can't you tell _ME_ the truth?"

"I just don't want you to hate me." I say running out of my room running down the stairs. But before I could get outside I ran into somebody.

"Where are you going so fast?" Mike asked me

"I just want to be left alone right now Mike." I run outside I go into the woods where Jake, Mike and I would sometimes hang out. I climbed up a tree and just sat there. Maybe like 10 minutes later I saw Jake and Mike. I don't think they saw me. I started listening to their conversation.

"So how long have you liked her?" Mike asked

"For a while. I mean she is pretty awesome. We like the same things so." Jake said. I couldn't listen to anymore I jumped in to another tree and another. Then I sit back down. Then I hear them calling for me.

"Sarah I know you're out here. Where are you?" Mike said.

"Up here." I say

"How did you get up there?" Jake asked.

"I climbed?"

"Come on down now. Mom says it's almost time for dinner." Mike said.

"I'm not hungry." I just sat there. I didn't notice Jake coming up the tree. Once he got to me he put me over his shoulder and carried me back to the house. He sat me in my usual seat and we all ate dinner. I could feel eyes on me but I couldn't figure out who it was. I was really getting frustrated. Then I feel something on my leg.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. I really would appreciate some reviews. It would mean a lot. **_

_**I'll update soon.**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Sarah I know you're out here. Where are you?" Mike said.**_

"_**Up here." I say**_

"_**How did you get up there?" Jake asked. **_

"_**I climbed?"**_

"_**Come on down now. Mom says it's almost time for dinner." Mike said.**_

"_**I'm not hungry." I just sat there. I didn't notice Jake coming up the tree. Once he got to me he put me over his shoulder and carried me back to the house. He sat me in my usual seat and we all ate dinner. I could feel eyes on me but I couldn't figure out who it was. I was really getting frustrated. Then I feel something on my leg.**_

* * *

_**Sarah's POV**_

I look down and see a hand. I kind of get freaked out. I go up the arm and see the hand belongs to Jake. I start to freak out a little. I kept asking myself questions like does he know my secret? Is he just doing this to make it look like he likes me and then go tell mom and dad? Then I think of a good plan.

"Mom can I please be excused I just want to go lay down. I'm not feeling too good." I ask

"Sure go ahead." She said smiling at me. I think she thinks it's because of my break up with Elliot. I go up-stairs and go to my room. I open the door and walk slowly to my bed. When I get there I just fall on to my bed. Then I hear the door opening.

"Hey Sarah are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mike I just want to be left alone. I've kind of had a weird day." I tell him and go down stairs. I go past the dining room and see everybody watching me leave. I see Charlie and Lorraine have guilty looks on their faces. That made everything in the puzzle fit together. They told Jake. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I ran into the woods. A little farther than usual. I was hoping nobody would find me. I was just sitting there thinking. Why would they do that? Am I that mean to them for them to do something like that to them? Similar questions kept going through my mind. Then I heard footsteps and voices.

"Guys where could she be? I don't like walking through the woods when it's all dark." Lorraine asked

"Well maybe if you could your mouth shut you wouldn't be in this mess." Charlie said "We promised Sarah we wouldn't tell. And what do you do you tell. She's probably beyond pissed."

"Well I just wanted Sarah and Jake to be happy." Lorraine said.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Jake said.

"Sorry." Charlie and Lorraine said at the same time.

"Ok how about you two go and check what we already walked through and I'll check a little farther in the woods." Jake said. They didn't say anything but intertwined their fingers. "Sarah I know you're up in the tree come down please I want to talk." I stayed still hoping he wouldn't see me. But I guess I was just unlucky. Next thing I know Jake had already climb the tree and was sitting in front of me.

"Jake I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"Well that's too damn bad. I want to talk to you. I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you actually like me or were Charlie and Lorraine lying to me?"

"Um can I show you something that might answer your question?" I ask

"Sure" He says. I climbed down the tree and he follows me. We run back to the house. When we got to the house we saw everybody was in the living room. We wave to them and run up to our room. When we get there I go and get my diary. I give it to Jake.

"Here read it." I say

"I thought you said I couldn't read it to the end of summer." He said smiling. Once he started to read it I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed in the bathroom but put my hair in my towel so it could dry like that. I walked to my room and I didn't see Jake but I saw my diary on the bed. I sighed at the fact that he probably doesn't like me like that and going to move in Mike's room. I just lay down in bed. Then I hear the bedroom door open and close. I close my eyes. I feel somebody sit on my bed. I open my eyes and see Jake.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hi Jake."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Are those things in your diary true not."

"Why?"

"Because if they are I want to try something."

"Yeah there true." I say nervously.

"Oh ok." He said. I sat up on my bed. Jake leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I was in shock for a minute. But then I started to kiss him back. I felt sparks. When we pulled away from each other we looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Was all I was able to say.

"Yeah that was amazing." Jake said.

Once he said that our bedroom door opened. Mike came walking in.

"Why do you two have a weird look on your faces?"

"Um well." I started

"Wait are you two like together now?"

"Um well." I said again.

"Yeah we are Mike. I mean if that's ok with you?" Jake said

"Yeah that is really ok with me." I say

"What is really ok with you?" Somebody asked from the door.

* * *

_**I'm gonna stop there. I'm might not be able to update after the 13**__**th**__**. I will be on ASP. But I will try to update my stories one more time before I leave. But I will be back on the 21**__**st**__** or 22**__**nd**__**. So I will update around those times.**_

_**I need OC's for my other stories so if you want to be in it just write a review or message me with this info name, age and things you like and dislike also things you like to do. It also applies for this story. For next couple chapter. The kids at the lake or maybe Family comes and visits.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Please review if you want me to continue my stories.

Bgsoftball006


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note….

I don't know if I should continue my stories….. if you thin k I should please review and tell me. I know I will probably still update my big time rush one but I do not know what others. Please review and tell me what you think….

Sincerely

Bgsoftball006


End file.
